totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Księżycowy wilkołak
Przygoda Totalnej Porażki ''' '''ODCINEK 5 Chris siedzi na tarasie z drinkiem w ręku i uśmiecha się porozumiewaczo. Chris: Ahh, życie... W oddali było słychać ryki, wrzaski zwierząt. Chris: Witam drodzy telewidzowie! Po bardzo długiej przerwie wracamy z kolejną dawką Totalnej Porażki! Ostatnio nie wydarzyło się nic ciekawego, a dzisiejszy dzień będzie należał do tych z gatunku "dłuższych", talże oglądajcie Przygodę... Totalnej... PORAŻKI! Ktoś zaczął płakać. Chris: Zamknij się! Grr! Muzyka: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSnkWzZ7ZAA&feature=g-vrec ' Noc. Wszyscy zawodnicy smacznie sobie śpią. Oczywiście, już za chwilę to się zmieni... Chris: (Przez megafon) Pobudka obozo... obo... Wy! Wszyscy! Macie na 10 minut być u mnie! SZYBKO! Owadożercy 150px Owadożercy byli już na nogach. '''Misty: Czego ten idiota znowu chce!? Todd: Spokojnie, maleńka. To Chris. Spójrz lepiej na to wspaniałe słońce! Misty: Słońce?! To księżyc! Todd spojrzał na księżyć. Po jego plecach przeszły ciarki, a on sam zbladł jak kamień. Denis: Wszystko wporzo, ziom? Todd: Nie! Wcale nie! Wściekły, pobiegł gdzieś. Misty: Co mu jest? JoJo: Za dużo kakałka na obiad, haha! ^^ Lucy: Ludzie! Dzisiaj mamy pełnię księżyca! Misty: (Bez entuzjazmu) To super... JoJo: Łłłiii! Pełnia księżyca! <3 Chris: (Przez megafon) Czekam na was! Grrr! JoJo: Oj, Chrisio jest niezadowolony. ^^ Misty: Idziemy.. Cała czwórka powędrowała do Domu Chrisa. Dom Chrisa Wkrótce do pozostałych drużyn dotarli Owadożercy. Na ich szczęście, Todd był już u Chris'a. Misty: Tu jesteś... Chris: Nie możecie być tacy punktualni jak on?! Darryl: Wyluzuj. (ziew) Chris: Mam wyluzować? Świetnie, w takim razie możecie pogratulować Kunegundzie miliona. Wszyscy: Eee? Chris: Ten milion miał być dla któregoś z was. Trudno. Darryl: Ten gruby, głupi, nadęty, wypasiony królik-potwór ma mój milion?! Ricardo: Nasz milion. Darryl: Nie wtrącaj się. Chris: Tak. Chociaż pewnie się z wami podzieli... Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Austin: Dobra, mów co mamy robić. Chris: Odnaleźć ją! Cokolwiek! Todd: Jest noc. Lucy: I pełnia księżyca. JoJo: Pulpecik i tak się znajdzie. <3 Junior: Ziom, to challenge is niewykonalne! Ten big królik może być wszędzie! Lucy: Musimy spróbować... Chris: Drużyna, która ją odnajdzie, zwycięży! Powodzenia! Zniknął. Pearl: Świetnie... Kolejne beznadziejne wyzwanie... Ricardo: A co się dziwić? To show spada na psy... Darryl: Idziemy. Tubylcy wyszli z domu. Junior: Ziomy! Mam extra idea! Austin: Wow, to świetnie. Junior: Za mną! David: Czekaj, zsikałem się! ;( Junior: Spokojnie, siusiumajtku! Po chwili David z pieluchom biegł za Junior'em i Austin'em, który przyglądał się w lusterku. Denis: '''To jak, idziemy? '''Misty: A mamy inny wybór? JoJo: Tak, szukajmy królisia. <3 Lucy: Em.. Ale gdzie jest Todd, kowboje? :P Rozglądnęli się. W salonie nie było juz nikogo. Misty: Poszukamy go później.. Nie możemy przegrać! JoJo: Jasne! Idziemy, Denisaczku. <3 Denis: Ehh... Wyszli. Las U Tubylców 150px Drużyna podążała wśród gęstych drzew i krzewów. Każdy nawet najmniejszy odgłos przyprawiał ich o dreszcze, chociaż Darryl pewnie prowadził grupę. Po chwili stanął i rozglądnął się w koło. Ricardo: No, co tam? Zmęczony? Darryl: Myślę. Ricardo: No to sobie poczekamy.. Alfie: Musicie tak sobie dogryzać? Darryl i Ricardo: Oczywiście! Pearl: Mam pomysł! Rozdzielimy się! Darryl: Tak, idę z tobą! Ricardo: Nie, ja idę z Pearl! Pearl: Żaden z was ze mną nie pójdzie! Alfie! Alfie: Tak? Pearl: Idziemy! Darryl: A co z nami? Pearl: No skoro ja i Alfie to jedna para, to ty i... Ricardo: Nie, nie, nie! Darryl: Zapomnij! Pearl: Jesteście tacy słodcy. Paaaa. :* Razem z Alfie odeszły. Tymczasem chłopcy nie odzywając się do siebie, poszli w przeciwnym kierunku. '' '''Alfie:' Myślisz, że to był dobry pomysł? Pearl: Tak. Nie będą nam przeszkadzać. A zresztą, chyba się nie pozabijają, co? Alfie: No nie wiem... Pearl: Musimy być dobrej myśli! Choć! Skręciły w stronę plaży. U Rozbitków 150px Tymczasem Rozbitkowie usiedli przy drzewie i zaczęli zastanawiać się, gdzie mogą znaleźć Kunegundę. Austin: Zastanówmy się... Co Kunegunda lubi robić? Junior: Wpiełdałać? Austin: Yes, znaczy.. Co?! David: Boję się.... Junior: Shut up, bitch. Austin: Możesz po polskiemu, co? Junior: Hę? Austin: Nie ważne... David: Może jest w stołówce? Austin: Jasne, gdyby tylko była tu stołówka! Junior: A maybe, kitchen? David: Ktoś idzie! David zaczął wyć i skomleć. Austin: Przymknij się! Austin: '' Boże, co za idiota... Zza krzaków wyłonił się Chef Hatchet. '''Chef: O, tu jesteście. Austin: O, pan źle uczesany. Witamy. Chef: Uczesany? Junior: Taki joke. Co tu robisz? Chef: Szukam tego dużego królika... Ktoś/coś: Nie nazywajcie mnie tak! Buu! Chef: Poluję na nią od jakichś 3 godzin. Mogę wam pomóc, ale... Austin: Ale? Chef: '''Ale nie za darmo, rzecz jasna. '''David: Czego chcesz? :( Chef: Muszę odzyskać rolę asystenta bądź kucharza! A nawet i to, i to! Austin: Przecież nim jesteś. Chef: Wcale nie! Drugi asystent to jak prowadzący beznajdziejnego programu dla bab! Austin: Ale porównanie... Chef: Nie stać mnie na lepsze. Więc? Austin: Więc co? Jeżeli ją znajdziesz, to i tak nic to nie zmieni... Chef: Zmieni... Zabiję ją. David spojrzał na Chef'a i się rozpłakał. Junior: Aaaa, taka wiksa. :D Chef: Więc? Austin: No okej, zgoda. '''Austin: '' Co ja narobiłem? Trafimy za to do więzienia! Junior: '' Seks z tym big zwierzakiem musi być zajebiaszczy. :D U Owadożerców 150px ''Owadożercy z trochę szczuplejszym składem niż zwykle podążali w stronę jedynej jaskini na wyspie. Lucy i Misty obmyślały strategię (No dobra, Misty obmyślała, a Lucy tylko udawała, że ją słucha xD), natomiast JoJo siedziała na ramionach Denis'a i całowała go w jego cudny kaloryfer. *_* JoJo: Mmmm, cudo. *_* Misty: Możecie to robić gdzieś indziej? JoJo: Gdzie? Może w twoim śpiworze? Misty: Bleee! Lucy: Jakie to słodkie! Misty: Lucy! Ty wiesz, co masz zrobić! Lucy: A, tak... Misty: Więc? Lucy: Ale ja nie potrafię, Misty! Misty: Potrafisz! Chociaż sama jeszcze tego nie wiesz! Grr! JoJo: Och, Denisaczku. <3 Denis: Och, JoJoszku. <3 Odepchnęła Lucy i weszła do jaskini. Za nią weszli obściskujący się Denis oraz JoJo. Lucy: Świetnie... Pobiegła. U Tubylców 150px Alfie i Pearl siedziały na plaży, więc nie ma co o nich opowiadać. xD Tymczasem u Darryl'a i Ricardo... Okazało się, że się zgubili. Ricardo: Świetnie. Brawo, frajerze. Darryl: Wolę być frajerem niż... Niż... Ricardo: No? No? Dokończ. Darryl: Jak coś wymyślę, to dam Ci znać! Grr! Ricardo: No, więc? Gdzie teraz? Darryl: Zamknij się! Przed ich nogami coś przeleciało. Ricardo: Co to było? Darryl: Nie wiem! Ty mi powiedz! Ricardo: Nie podoba mi się to... Chodź, jest pełnia! Pobiegli w stronę jaskini. U Rozbitków 150px Chef polował i nasłuchiwał każdego, nawet najmniejszego dźwięku. Austin układał sobie fryzurę, Junior fałszował, a David płakał. Austin: Co tam, Chefie? Jest gdzieś ta nasza Kundzia? Chef: Nie, ale mam plan! Junior: O nie, ziom! Don't now! Chef: Zastanawialiście się, dlaczego wszyscy, którzy są załamani i niepotrzebni uciekają do jaskini? Austin: No, a jak nie ma jaskini? Chef: Hmm.. Austin: Ale my mamy jaskinię! Dobrze, Chefunciu! Chef: Serio? Austin: '''Idziemy, chłopaki! '''David: Ale ja nie chcę! Junior: Wyluzuj! Austin: A więc chcecie zostać tu sami? David: Sa-sami? Austin: Sami jak przysłowiowy palec... Junior: Maybe coś w tym jest... David: Ja idę! Austin: Junior? Musimy wygrać! Jestem pewny, że ona tam jest! Junior: Ehh... Right. Austin: Załatwione! Chefie, idziemy! Pobiegli w stronę jaskini. U Owadożerców 150px Jednak, Owadożercy nie znaleźli nic w jaskini. '' '''Misty:' Mówiłam! A wy mnie nie słuchaliście! Denis i JoJo nawet jej nie słuchali. Dalej byli zajęci całowaniem. Misty: Grrr! Gdzie ta Lucy!? Jak na zawołanie, po chwili obok Misty stała już Lucy. Misty: Załatwione? Lucy: Niee.. Nie znalazłam go. Misty: Może to i lepiej... Lucy: A jak tam Kunegunda? Misty: Nie ma jej tam... Ktoś: '''A właśnie, że jest! Grau, grau! '''Misty: Serio, Denis? Skąd wiesz? Denis: Ja nic nie mówiłem. JoJo: A ja jestem świadkiem. <3 Misty: To kto to powiedział? Ktoś: Ja, skarbie! Grau, grau! Misty: To nie jest śmieszne.. Lucy: Misty.. Misty: '''Nie przeszkadzaj mi. '''Lucy: Misty, ale... Misty: CO?! Lucy pokazała palcem w stronę drzewa. Wisiał na nim Todd, jednak nie był to do końca on. Misty: Todd?! Todd: Witaj, skarbie! Grau, grau! Misty: Jesteś taki... In-inny niż zwykle. Todd: To prawda. Jestem wilkołakiem. O pełni księżyca zmieniam się nie do poznania. Lucy: Dzi-dzisiaj mamy pełnię.. Todd: Mamy. JoJo i Denis otrząsnęli się z transu, w którym to się całowali. Od razu skierowali wzrok w stronę Todd'a. Denis: Todd? To ty? Todd: Jasne! Grau, grau! JoJo: Jaki słitaśny wilkołaczek. <3 Przytuliła się do Todd'a. Todd: Grau! JoJo: Oj, niegrzeczny. ^^ Todd odepchnął JoJo i rzucił się na Misty. '' '''Todd:' Kotku, grau, grau! Wiem, gdzie jest Kunegunda! Misty: Puszczaj! Todd: Pokażę, gdzie ona jest! Pocałował ją. Lucy: Zostaw ją! Todd: Chcesz tego, prawda? Misty: Nie! Todd: Wiem, gdzie jest... Grauuu! Misty: No dobrze, pokaż nam, gdzie jest! Todd: Wiedziałem! Ale nie zrobię tego za darmo. Znowu ją pocałował. Misty: '' Bleeeee! Będę miała uraz do końca życia! Fuu! ''Todd pomógł jej wstać, złapał ją za rękę i zaciągnął do jaskini. Za nimi pobiegła reszta drużyny Owadożerców. Jaskinia 150px 150px 150px W jaskini były już wszystkie drużyny razem z Chef'em i Chris'em, który w sumie nie wiadomo skąd się tam wziął. xD Chef: Słyszę tego potwora! Alfie: Nie nazywaj jej tak! Ona też ma uczucia! Chris: To coś nie ma uczuć. W tym samym momencie na horyzoncie pojawił się Todd, wraz z Misty i resztą drużyny Owadożerców. Szybko ominęli resztę i pobiegli dalej. David: To.. To był Todd? Alfie: O rany julek! Austin: Widać, że już dawno nie używał depilatora... Chef: Za nimi! Pobiegli. Tymczasem Todd ciągnął Owadożerców w coraz to głębsze korytarze. Misty: Gdzie my biegniemy! Todd: Jeszcze chwilka, skarbie! grau, grau! Wciągnął ich w ciasny korytarz, po którym w końcu zobaczyli Kunegundę. Nie była jednak sama. Staci: A moja prapraprababka wynalazła koło zapasowe! Kunegunda: Serio! Zajebi***e! Staci: Wiem, jestem z niej taka duuuumna. A moja prapraprapraprababka zhackowała komputery, których nie było wtedy jeszcze nigdzie! Kunegunda: A moja babka ma piernik zamiast mózgu! Staci: Serio? Też fajnie. ^^ Kunegunda: Zabierzcie mnie od tej wariatki! Misty: Tak, wygraliśmy! Dzięki, To..Todd? Todd'a jednak nigdzie nie było. Misty: Gdzie on się podział? Todd: Spokojnie, Misty. Ja już nie wrócę. Powodzenia. ^^ Lucy: Jakie to słooodkie. <3 Z tego wrażenia, JoJo i Denis znowu zaczęli się całować. <3 Po chwili przybiegły tutaj pozostałe drużyny oraz Chris i Chef. Chris: Tak! Brawo, Owadożercy! Misty rzuciła się na Kunegundę. Misty: Oddawaj forsę, złodziejko! Kunegunda: Nie oddam! Misty: Oddasz! Chris: SPOKÓJ! Zabrał forsę, otworzył się sejf (xD), a Chris wrzucił tam worek. Kunegunda: Chociaż.. W sumie i tak nie było tam forsy. ^^ Wszyscy: CO?! Chris: No przecież musieliście ją odnaleźć, a kasa była tylko waszą motywacją. Misty: Zabiję! Chris: Nie zmienia to faktu, że zwyciężają Owadożercy! Jednak z powodu zrezygnowania czy też może zniknięcia Todd'a, żadna z drużyn nie weźmie udziału w ceremonii! Wszyscy: Taak! Kunegunda: Chrisiak? Czyli zadaniem tych pokrak było znalezienie mnie? Zaczęła się do niego przybliżać. Chris: No tak, hehe. Kunegunda: Czyli jestem dla Ciebie ważna? :D Chris: No tego nie powiedziałem, ale... Kunegunda: Och, kotku! Rzuciła się na niego i zaczęła całować. Chef: To chyba na tyle. Oglądajcie Przy... Austin: Chefie, ale miałeś zabi... Chef spojrzał na niego groźnie. Chef: Zamknij kur******* ryj! Kunegunda: Oglądajcie Przygodę Totalnej Porażki, hihi. ^^ Wróciła do całowania Chris'a. PS: Zachęcam do komentowania i głosowania w sondach. Chciałabym również, żebyście w komentarzach pisali swoje pomysły na zadania. ^^ Jeżeli będą fajne i któryś mi się spodoba, kolejny odcinek już w środę. ^^ Jak Ci się podobał nowy odcineczek? :D Był genialny! <333 Był... Fajny. :3 Taki sobie. :] Beznadziejny. :< Cieszysz się z eliminacji (?) Todd'a? Oczywiście! Nie... :< Jak Ci się podobała Staci w roli cameo? Była extra! <33 Była beznadziejna. :< Twoja ulubiona drużyna, to drużyna... Owadożerców! Tubylców! Rozbitków! Kto jest twoim faworytem? :D Alfie Austin Darryl David Denis JoJo Junior Lucy Misty Pearl Ricardo A kto nie jest twoim faworytem? xD Alfie Austin Darryl David Denis JoJo Junior Lucy Misty Pearl Ricardo Kategoria:Odcinki Przygody Totalnej Porażki